Hot Blooded
by DannyPhantomGurl25
Summary: Danny and Sam walk into a cave to find a vampire? And he take sam! DxS!
1. Chapter 1

Hot Blooded

Sam and Danny walked into a really dark cave to only see a beautiful waterfall, "Sam, are you sure we should be in here now?" Danny said looking for light. "Were going to be fine Danny, I promise!" Sam said with a smile. "Let's go further then we will leave." Sam said walking past Danny. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and they entwined their fingers. They walked up to the waterfall to only see a human fly past them. Sam and Danny were holding on to each other like there was no tomorrow. "What was that?" Sam screamed. "I don't know Sam!" Danny said to Sam holding her tighter. "Ready to get bitten?" A deep dark voice said. A dark shadowy figure popped out in front of the two making them stumble a little. "Who are you?" Danny said stepping out in front of Sam protecting her from what was about to happen. "I am Derek, the head of the Vampires." Derek said with a grin. Derek grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her to him. Danny was angry now! He grabbed Sam's wrist and went intangible. "So now you want to play games child, well let's play!" He said with an evil smile.

Danny and Sam were running as fast as they could until Sam hit a root. "OW!" Sam said grabbing her ankle. "Sam are you ok!" Danny said concerned. "No, I tripped on something and sprain my ankle!" Sam said letting tears roll down her face. Then they heard an evil laugh that made chills run down there backs. "I'll carry you." Danny said carrying her bridal style. He tried to find a rock to hide behind but as he ran he felt the creature creeping up behind. Then Danny put Sam down and did he famous ghostly wail that only echoed thru the cave. "Show yourself!" Danny yelled. "I'm right behind you child." The creature said. Danny turned around to see the creature holding Sam by her neck. He suddenly vanished. "SAM!" Danny screamed.

Yay first chapter I do not own hot blooded I went to Kings Island and saw the musical so I kind of changed it a little! And I don't own Danny Phantom! Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's POV

"SAM! Where are you?" I screamed. Still no answer I flew up to the top of the cave to only feel the water dripping onto my face. The cave never ended I could not find Sam!

"This is my entire fault Sam; I should not have let you out of my sight!" I said to myself quietly. The cave was cold but that did not stop me from finding my best friend slash secret crush.

"Child if you want your girlfriend you have to break the curse I put on her." Derek whispered in my ear. I turned around to only see darkness.

"What curse?" Danny yelled panting. "Well child if you really want to know, True loves kiss breaks it." Derek chuckled.

"But she doesn't feel that way about me!" I said to myself.

"How do you know that child? The curse turned her into something that you have to fight for." Derek said.

"But I will do it, now where is she!" I yelled. The voice had already been gone. "Damn it Derek tell me where!" I continued to yell.

Well the reason we went into the cave was we had a project to do on bats and other creatures so we decided to go to a cave and do some research. I did not think it would end up like this!

"Danny please help me!" A voice said to me.

"Sam? Where are you?" I said looking around. No answer.

I continued to look around for clues and answers when I suddenly found a piece of Sam's skirt. I clutched the piece of fabric and continued on looking.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's POV

My hands are sweaty, my heart is pumping I'm not working right! I wish I could find my Sam and get out of this hell hole!

"Sam please come out! I need you." I whispered.

"I am here Danny." A small voice said.

"Sam, where are you!" I said looking everywhere for her.

"I'm here Danny!" Sam said right behind me softly, putting a hand on my hip.

I saw light reflect off her and she had a red dress that ended at her thighs. Her outfit was tight and shiny. She also had really red lipstick. I saw something that I never saw before. Fangs!

"Sam! Your back!" I said hugging my best friend.

"Yes Danny I am." Sam said looking at me in a cute way. She started walking towards me.

"Sam, are you alright?" I said backing away slowly.

"I heard what you said about me Danny." Sam said looking at my neck.

"What are you talking about?" I said to her nervously.

"Master told me everything." Sam said pressing her body up against mine.

"Master? Who are you talking about Sam?" I said grabbing Sam's shoulders. She suddenly disappeared out of my hands.

"Why do you keep leaving me Sam?" I said pulling out my phone. No Service it beeped.

"Shit I can even get ahold of the police or anyone!" I said to myself. I walked into something hard. It was the wall.

"Well finally there is an ending to this place!" I said. Then there was a sudden red light in the way. It looked like a pair of red glowing eyes. I started running away; I felt something catching up behind me. Then suddenly it grabbed my left shoulder and stuck its claws down deep into me. I saw everything go blurry then suddenly black.

What was the person that grabbed Danny? Read in the next really soon updated story!


	4. Chapter 4

"Who the hell are you?" Danny said waking up.

"Be quiet, I'm busting you out!" A kid said to Danny.

"But what about Sam?" Danny asked.

"She is in Derek's power for now. We need to bust you out of here kid." He said lending Danny a helping hand.

"What's your name, who are you?" Danny said accepting the hand that was given to him.

"I am Drake that is my father that has your girlfriend." Drake said to Danny.

"Well can you help me find my 'Girlfriend'?" Danny said blushing when he quoted 'Girlfriend'.

"Sure but YOU have to brake the curse." Drake said grabbing Danny's shoulder and dragging him into a lab. It was all silver with boxes surrounding the whole place. He did want to break the curse but it evolved 'kissing'. He LOVED Sam but does not want to brake their friendship together.

"What is this place?" Danny asked going in the lab.

"Your home for now!" Drake said locking the doors to the lab. Danny turned around and started pounding his fist into the glass.

"Let me out now, Bitch." Danny said loading a ray up.

"Father I captured him!" Drake yelled.

"Why did you do this to me? Let me out now!" Danny said pounding the glass harder. Danny tried powering up an ectoplasm ball but terribly failed. Derek came out from the shadows next to his son.

"Great job my boy, soon when we kill this jerk you can marry the girl." Derek said patting his sons shoulder.

"But I don't want to marry that human! I want to marry a kind like us!" Drake said to his father pouting, crossing his arms.

"Fine but we trap the girl in with the human boy, only one will win." Derek said to his son with an evil grin.

So Drake went out to get Sam, Danny was worried what they would do to her. He heard about the 'only one will live' part. Danny slid down the wall almost giving up. Sam suddenly walked in the lab. Being shoved in.

"Sam, where have you been!" Danny said walking up to Sam giving her a hug.

Danny loved being in Sam's arms, it reminded him of how much he loved her.

"Silence human! It is I, Sam who must fight you to the death!" Sam said showing her fangs to Danny making his step back a little.

"The curse, oh god THE CURSE!" Danny yelled. Derek and Drake were laughing and joking around making bets on who was going to win this deadly round.

Sam walked up to Danny and punched him dead in the stomach making him fall. Danny got up and held Sam's wrists and held hard.

He crashed his lips to hers.

Not my best! But almost done! Sorry I did not update.


End file.
